Republican Pact
5,700 |Ideology = Classical Liberalism Market Liberalism Secularism |Political position = Center |Affiliation = Liberal Representative Organization Civil Rights Council |Colour = Pigment green |Seats1 Title = Chamber of Deputies |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Senate of the Republic |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Regional Government|Seats3 = |Website = republicanpact.ist |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political Parties in Istalia |elections = Elections in Istalia}} The Republican Pact (Istalian: Patto Repubblicano, PR) is a liberal political party in Istalia. The party was founded by Giuliano Mancini, a former academic teacher at the University of Florenza in politics and history, and Francesca Orlando, a journalist and blogger. History The “Republican call” On 7 March 4302 was published on the main newspapers of the country a manifesto, the “'Republican call'”, analyzing the current economic and social situation of Istalia, the latest epidemic emergency and the lack of any long-term view among the political parties. The manifesto attracted more than 3750 signatures and the approval led to a conference held by one of the main personalities who supported the manifesto, Giuliano Mancini, where he announced the idea to build a political platform with all those who signed the manifesto in order to run at the next election as an electoral list. The party was officially launched on 23 April 4302 during a live streaming on the party website, along with the launch of a voting online platform called Kuma. All the members of the party elected Francesca Orlando as their party leader and voted for the party name and logo. In her inauguration speech, Orlando said that Mancini will still have a role in the party as deputy leader and helping her to campaign for the next legislative and presidential election. Orlando's stirring campaign gave her the momentum for spreading the party's program so that it quickly gained approval over the population. In the 4302 elections, the party placed fifth out of nine, with 9.12% votes and 58 seats, a result well above any expectation from the party leadership. A deal between the center-right parties Confederazione Capitalista, Partito Nazionale di Padagna and the Unione dei Liberal Democratici was made in less than a year, giving priority on the health emergency and how to return back to the normal days in the country after the damages left by the Dovanian Plague. Three members of the party were appointed as ministers in the Cesaro cabinet: Laura Cardinale as Justice's Ministry, Alessandro Roncaglia as the Education Minister and Stefano Costa as Food and Agriculture Ministry. As part of the government, the party achieved the extradition of Georg Zacharias, a wanted terrorist, to Kalopi-Siphina. Cardinale leadership During the yearly national congress of the party, held in Turrino on 23 April 4306, Francesca Orlando announced her intention to step back as party leader. The deputy leader Giuliano Mancini said he will retire from politics too, willing to teach politics again at university. The leadership election of the next year saw two candidates divided by the current government and the alliances of the party. Laura Cardinale launched her candidacy after Nadir Al-Amin, who criticized the choice to join a center-right coalition. While Al-Amin proposal was way more centrist and almost isolationist from all the parties, both the center-right and the center-left, Cardinale's platform didn't close any possibility to a second center-right coalition, but she affirmed the party will run alone for the next election. The primaries elected Cardinale as the new party leader and the next candidate for the presidency. However, the electors weren't convinced by the words of Cardinale's leadership and instead almost one million voters didn't choose again the Republican Pact, resulting in a huge loss of votes and seats. Cardinale announced her intention to resign as party leader and not running again in the next leadership election. Leadership Party leaders Whip of the party in the Chamber of Deputies *Andrea Martino (4302 – present) Election results Presidential elections Legislative election Chamber of Deputies Senate of the Republic Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia